Shippos SingALong
by Leeta
Summary: Shippo leads the Inugang on song, yes the infamous song of LimbChop! “This is the song that never ends!” Can InuYasha survive? Or will he go insane? Oh even more scary! Sessy SINGS! ALSO! Short Stories!
1. Shippo's Song!

Shippo's Sing-A-Long  
  
Summary: Shippo leads the Inu-gang on song, yes the infamous song of Limb- Chop! "This is the song that never ends!" Can Inu-Yasha survive? Or will he go insane? Oh even more scary! Sessy SINGS!  
  
Author: Disclaimer, I sadly do not own Inu-Yasha =( *whimpers* so no suey *bows* Oh and yes this story has no real plot just something me and my brother came up with, lol, .  
  
SHIPPO'S SING-A-LONG  
  
Miroku sat in front of a tree. He sighed as he leaned back against the mighty tree and smiled. He closed his eyes as he sipped the saki within his water bottle. Then suddenly in the distance he could hear a high-pitched voice singing. Then the voice faded and silence was replaced by it. Moments later he heard it again, he opened one eye and eyed the water bottle suspiciously, then shrugged as the voice faded again, moments past once more and the voice was getting closer. He looked at the bottle and through it over his shoulder. He sighed as the voice faded once more. Then it picked up. "What the?" he said to himself as he listened. Yes, he could catch the words now. "This is the song.." The voice faded once more. He raised an eyebrow then shut his eyes. "THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!!!!!" Miroku most of jumped 200 feet off the ground and he could of swore his heart skipped two beets. He looked wide-eyed at a smiling Shippo.  
  
"Shippo what are you doing?"  
  
"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend!" Shippo sang out and started marching around poor Miroku. "Yes, Shippo, it is a song but.." He was caught off when Shippo jumped on his back. "Sing with me Miroku!"  
  
Once again Shippo broke out into his song, jumping off Miroku's back and marching around him, like a marching banned. "Some people started singing it not knowing what it was-!" Miroku raised an eyebrow at Shippo and started saying the lyrics in his composed voice, then suddenly the catchy tone got into his head and he smiled. "-and they'll singing it forever just because------This is the song that never ends!" Miroku jumped up and grabbed his staff and marched with Shippo down the hill towards the village where Kaede was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaede was preparing her herbs for making potions when suddenly a song, song by a small high-pitched voice and a normal voice was heard. "What that be?" She asked herself as suddenly Miroku and Shippo busted into her hut, through the front door and picked her up by the arms and marched around in circles with her, Shippo having changed into a bigger version of himself to be at the same height as Miroku. Kaede's feet dangled in the air. "This is the song that never ends-" They both sang out loud. "Miroku, Shippo what has gotten into-"  
  
"Sing with us Lady Kaede!" Miroku said cheerfully as he and Shippo started to sing once more. Kaede tried to touch the floor wondering what kind of evil has come over them, when she too started to catch on to the catchy tune. She joined the song, though she sounded like a ally cat singing on a fence post. "-Yes, it goes on and on my friend-" they all sang as they walked out the hut walking into the forest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango sat with Kirara upon a rock looking out towards the lake that was in front of her. She smiled and scratched behind Kirara's black ears. Kirara purred and rubbed against the palm of Sango's hand. But then she stopped when her ears flicked in different directions in confusion and then Sango caught the sounds. "What the heck?" She blinked as she stood up and Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede, all in a straight line, all marching and singing came towards her. They marched around her and her fire cat singing and smiling. "What have you gotten into you, you guys?" She said as her eyes grew wide. 0.0 "Miroku why are you singing!"  
  
"Come on Sango!" Shippo sang as he jumped upon her shoulder and sang out loud. "THIS is the song that never ends!!" Sango blinked. "What the hell, have you been into saki? Umm..HEY! LET GO! MIROKU! NNNOOO I DON'T WANNA!" Kaede danced around the three singing. "Sing, child! And you to Kirara." Kaede said as the little cat had turned into her big form ready to smack Miroku upside the head with her paw. "Umm.okay.." She said some what afraid. "Uhh...this.this is the ..song that never ends." She started to sway her head side to side. "This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friend! Hey this is catchy!" She laughed as Kirara meowed to the song in prefect rhythm. The demon fire cat, still in her large form let them all onto her back and she started to prance around meowing to the tune.  
  
Though half way down the road Miroku was knocked unconscious from a blow performed by Sango, "HENTI! Some people started singing-" Sango, Shippo and Kaede sang out loud together as they headed to a small river.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rin played in the river with her Kimono tied up to her knees, she giggled as she chased a fish. Jaken mumbled as he watched her. "Stupid human..*mumble, mumble.* Then he blinked as Rin did also. What was the sound? It sounded like four people singing and on cat? Jaken literally fell into the river as a giant demon cat leaped out of the bushes, singing! With four people upon its back also singing! "STOP! STOP THAT SINGING!" Jaken yelled as Rin giggled and joined in the song ((A/N: of course she would! Its fun!!)) she then danced around the demon cat as Sango laughed and sang out the next line. ((A/N: can ya guess what it is!?)) "Not knowing what it was and they'll be singing it forever just because---"  
  
"This is the song that never ends!" Rin sang in her childish high-pitched voice, she then ran over and grabbed Jaken by the hand, whom was trying to escape her. "SING! SING!" She said laughing as she jumped in the song again. Jaken mumbled the words, slowly they began to stick to his mind and he waved his two-headed staff high above his head and sang out loud. Jaken had the worse voice on earth, but no one really noticed. Rin and Jaken sat upon Kirara's head, now all of them sang, and meowed the song. Their head swinging side to side, smiling and everything. ((A/N: Kind of scary no?)) Then they head deeper into the woods as they followed the river that lead them to the one and only SESSHO-MARU!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sessho-maru's eye twitched as he heard the annoying singing voices coming near him. He was going to hurt the ones that where causing him such a headache! He grinned as the singer's came into his site, but then all thoughts of torture left his mind. Rin and Jaken! They where singing also. "Rin.Jaken.." he said in his monotone voice, they smiled at him and waved. "This is the song that that never ends!" Jumped off Kirara's back and Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, Sango, Kirara, Rin, and Jaken formed a ring around him and started to dance around him, like a game of ring around the rosey. ".." He said nothing. He was going to have a HUGE head-ache! "Sess-sama sing with me, please!" Rin said with puppy eyes. He said nothing but crossed his arms. Tears started to form in her eyes as the other sang out loud. ".please." Tears threaten to fall, Sessho-maru could not stand to see his adopted human daughter crying. So he mumbled the words slowly, just to make her happy, but then his voice grew louder and his eyes shown with joy? ((A/N: 0.0!)) His voice broke out into an opera like singing voice as he started to dance. He let his tail fall from his shoulder.  
  
Shippo grabbed hold of the fluffy tail followed by, Miroku, Kaede, Sango, Kirara (who just walked beside the tail), Rin and Jaken at the end. They all marched in a complete circle and headed to the east.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour later Yura of the hair ((A/N: and you all thought she was dead)), Kikyo, and Kouga had joined the team. Kikyo was smiling and Yura stayed in tune. Soon they made it to the bone eaters well where they met Kagome.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome started at them in complete shock, Kikyo smiling---Sessho-maru singing and even YURA! This was to much! She watched as they marched, still holding Sessy's tail danced around her singing. She just froze as they sang, until after many minutes passed and the song was in her head as well. "Just because---this is the song that never ends.." She giggled and grabbed Sessy's tail and followed them all in a straight line towards the God Tree.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha slept upon the branches of the tree not caring about anything, but then a sudden high-pitch voice was heard followed by many others. "Nani?" he said out loud as he hoped down from his tree only to come face to face with a singing Shippo. "This is the song that never ends!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour later  
  
Inu-Yasha was running to the well at top speed, if he got there he would be safe. He was so busing in his thoughts that he never noticed two heads in front of him until it was too late. He glared at them, yep, it was two heads on a staff one of a woman the other of an old man. Their eyes were closed and suddenly they flew open and their mouths acted like a puppet as they sang the eerie song in a 1940's style. Inu-Yasha shrieked away in fear!  
  
He had seen his older brother sing the song Kagome and the others! It was done right frightening! There was the well! He was almost their! He heard them catching up he jumped into the well. Silence was all he heard, he sighed as he relaxed and he jumped out of the well and walked out of the well house and into Kagome's house.  
  
"Hi, Inu-sama" Sota greeted him "hey kid." He returned and sat down in the middle of the floor as Sota screamed it was time for his show he ran to the t.v. and turned it on. He changed it to channel 11, Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow as he watched a funny looking lamb come on the screen and all off a sudden she sung. "This is the song that never ends!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Sota blinked as Inu-Yasha ran out of the house and looked over to his grandfather "What's up with him?"  
  
"Beats me."  
  
END!  
  
[Author: this story was just for giggles hehe who knows I may right another sing-a-long to this one lmao  
  
Inu-yasha: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Shippo: Wha? I liked the song its catchy  
  
Inu- No don't sing it! I cant take it  
  
Author: evil laughter * Well until next time or until I decided to right another song, JA NE!] 


	2. Shippo’s Class 4 Wannabe Ignorance Part ...

Shippo's Class 4 Wannabe Ignorance Part I  
  
In a building at the southeast of Tokyo:  
  
In a white walled room high above the sixth floor where ten chairs in a form of a half circle, and a desk with a large business like arms roily chair. In these ten chairs seat ten people and from right to left in this order:  
  
First was our famous girl from the moon, Usagi Tsukino. Next was Mihoshi from the Tenchi residence. Next in the third set sat the man in red, the 60 double dollar man, Vash The Stampede and from him sat Momiji Fuijimyia the Kushandia of all Kushandia's! Beside her was Myoga the run away flea and by him was our toad man Jaken! Beside him was our lovely quick footed material thief, Yuffie! By her was the trickster Bobby Drake and by him is Quatre R. Winner then finally from the world of C.T. (My RPG =) ) sat the one and only human punching bag Jembera!!  
  
All looked around with a raised brow, all except one who found a picture of kribby upon the wall the utter most wonderful thing ever to be seen on the face of earth and that was . . .Mihoshi. Myoga jumped up onto the large set to look at the door which was being guarded by two men, one in a black outfit with a trench coat, a katana upon his back and his hair pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes a strange bright green, on the opposite side stood a man with snow white hair and wore his own black clothing and with him was no weapon, but a fanged smile from him made Myoga look away. ((Yes two other ppl from my RPG!!)  
  
Suddenly the large arm chair turned as an evil laughter was heard and a voice yelling out, "Welcome to the Magic Johnson Show . . . oh wait.sorry about that wrong notecard." The voice said as everyone was wide eyed and confused for the chair was empty. The voice spoke out again this time in a squeaky voice of a child, "Dang, Leeta!!!" the voice whined.  
  
A woman with long brown hair in a braid that came down to her tail bone wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top went over and picked up the bodiless voice and then to everyone's amassment. There upon the desk stood a little boy wearing a blue kimono with leafs upon it and a furry vest, his ears pointed and his hair was auburn color tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. His large eyes blue and his feet where the fox like feet and he had a tail like a squirrel.  
  
"Welcome to Shippo's Class for Ignorance. Okay frist off you will us your name, and what you do followed by your strange problems. For example, I'm Shippo, a kitsune and I change into shapes and whine a lot." Shippo said as Everybody just nodded as suddenly Mihoshi's eyes formed hearts. "OH MY!!! ITS SO CUTE!!!" she cried and suddenly jumped from her chair and leaped at the kitsune upon the desk. "AHH!!!!!!!" he screamed with a pitched voice but as fate would have it, Mihoshi stopped in mid air, the man with strange eyes held her by the collar and sat her back in her chair.  
  
"Umm. . . thanks Xavious." Shippo said as X nodded. "Alright you first!" he pointed at the Usagi, "Speak Meatball head."  
  
"I am not MEATBALL HEAD!, Im Usagi Tsukino, the champion of love and justice Sailor Moo-" Shippo cut her off, "Yes, very nice of you, alright umm freaky girl."  
  
Mihosh looked at him with clueless eyes, "Huh? Me? Ohh are you a bunny?"  
  
Shippo looked at her like she was on crack, (basically like this 0.0 ) "B- bunny?!?"  
  
"AWW!!!!! YOUR SO CUTE!!" She said with her child like laughter which made Shippo jump upon Leeta's shoulder. "Umm yeah, well get back to you. . . NEXT!"  
  
Vash stands up, "Umm, . .. " He scratches the back of his head, "I am Vash The Stampede and ummm I have a robot arm and a crazy twin brother who likes to kill people and little kids seem to cling to me. . .errr"  
  
"Right, sit boy." Shippo says as the next one stands up, "Im Momiji Fuijimyia and I'm the kushandia and I'm a klutz."  
  
"So is she." Shippo says jerking a thumb at Leeta, "HEY! Furrball, and I let you say Ja Ne at the end of my fanfics, well most of the time. And this is what I get?" she bonks him on the head. "Owie!"  
  
A little voice spoke up, "Im Myoga the flea.-"  
  
"We know all about you Myoga, sit down you coward." Leeta says  
  
"I-I am not a coward!"  
  
"Right, next!"  
  
"Im Ja-"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Jaken whimpers.  
  
"Im Yuffie! And well that's just about it."  
  
"Right, you ice pop." Leeta said instead of Shippo who was busy taking care of his poor little head, "Bobby Drake, a follow mutant! I like playing tricks on people."  
  
"That's a duh." Leeta said with a sigh, "NEXT!"  
  
"Im Qature R-"  
  
"Okay skipping your name Mr. I-don't-kill-people-with-out-talking-things- over-with-a-cup-of-tea-so-I-should-just-roll-over-and-die-like-a-mutt."  
  
Inu-Yasha pops out of nowhere, "HEY!"  
  
"No offence."  
  
Inu-Yasha disappears.  
  
"Alright, you my dear." Leeta says pointing a Jembera who had fallen aseep. She sighs and walks over to him grabbing him by the red bandana about his dark blue hair. "WAK UP! JEM!"  
  
Jem literally jumps out of his set and stands at attention, "Jembera the human punching bag . . . oh hi Leeta." Jem smiles and waves. "Hi Jem, sit down." Jim sits back down as Shippo stands upon the desk. "Alright, now our first lesson is what to do when you see an enemy."  
  
Usagi: "Transform!"  
  
Vash & Quatre: "Talk to it!"  
  
Mihoshi: HUG HIM!  
  
Jem: "Give it a pickle?" . .  
  
Shippo: "No, you -"  
  
Suddenly the door burst open crashing Zach in the wall and making X do a double take as suddenly a man with shoulder length black hair runs into the room like a ballerina wearing a pink tu tu and pink clothing, a tiara upon his head and a cheaply made fairy wand in hand. He sings out: "I am the GREAT Nataku!" he then to everyone's disturbing minds gently and feminine like with pinky up! Taps them upon the head as suddenly Wufei Chang runs into the roomw ith his sword crying out injustice and runs after the man and the man in the tu tu known as Troy jumps out an open window and Chang follows.  
  
Everyone: 0.0  
  
Coughing is heard.  
  
Leeta: Yes well. . . umm . . .  
  
Mihoshi: Is that how we do it?  
  
Shippo: No I was going to say that you hit them with a baseball bat.  
  
Vash&Jem: Baseball bat?  
  
X: Why not a gun or sword.  
  
Shippo: Well your no fun, sure you can swing those! By a bat HAH! That's the real ticket.  
  
Silence  
  
Jem: "Rigghhhttt.."  
  
Mihoshi: I am a tea POT!"  
  
Leeta: huh? THAT'S MY LINE!! X! ZACH!  
  
X and Zach walk over and pick up Mihoshi, "Get rid of the line stealer!!" X and Zach look at each other and shrug they then proceed to throw her out the window her laughter is heard until she hits the ground and an owie is heard.  
  
Leeta: "Better!"  
  
Leeta sits down in the large chair as Momiji raises her hand, "Can I go to the restroom?"  
  
Leeta: "No."  
  
Miji: "Please?"  
  
Leeta: "no cuase then everyone else will want to go! It's a common know fact."  
  
Miji's eyes water, "Fine go!"  
  
Few mintues later  
  
Jem raises his hand, "can I-"  
  
Shippo "No! We need to go on."  
  
Jem: "But I-"  
  
Shippo: "No!"  
  
Vash: "I need to potty!" He gets up and does the 2 year old potty dance. The suddenly Jem gets up and joins in the potty dance followed by Bobby Drake and Yuffie.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops,  
  
Leeta & Shippo: FINE!  
  
20 mins later:  
  
Shippo: Alrighty now what do you do when you get shot/blasted/magiced?  
  
Vash: Dodge!  
  
Jem: Give him a pickle!!  
  
Yuffie: Throw a gaint star at him! *holds up her weapon *  
  
Q.R.W: "Have tea!"  
  
Shippo: NO NO NO!!!! Your run and cry in a corner!  
  
Everyone: -.-()  
  
Shippo: IM THE BOSS!!!  
  
Jem: OH OH!  
  
Leeta: What Jem-bob?  
  
Jem: Can I have a 'no-punch grantee' in this?  
  
Leeta: Ummm..no.  
  
Jem: ;.;  
  
Leeta: *snickers and opens the cabinet of the desk and as she does so, a mini Nicole (a friend of mine; sister to troy) pops out with a large mallet and yells out "Boogeewogow!"  
  
Leeta: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *faints as the chibi Nicole runs around the room hitting people on there little toes while laughing that is until Zach and X looked down at her and a halo appeared over her head hiding the mallet behind her back with a grin. "Lair." X says and Zach picks her up and places her in a jar.  
  
Chibi Nicole: "LET ME OUT!!!!"  
  
Zach: "Umm..no."  
  
Shippo: looks down at Leeta* Right umm aaannnyyywaayyysss...  
  
Shippo looks at the group who is staring at Jaken...Right.ummm until Part II  
  
Ja Ne!!!  
  
* * * *  
  
Okay kind of sotra funny, ideas are welcome! =/ hmm think I need to do better on part two eh? *nods to self *  
  
Anyways Ja ne.  
  
Jaken: This was HORRIBLE!  
  
SHUT UP! *smack him with a fring pan *  
  
Jem: hey. . .i don't talk about pickles!  
  
Yeah do now hun. Jem say Ja ne.  
  
Jem. . . Ja ne, 


	3. Common Uses For Mirokus Kaza

Common Uses For The Kaza  
  
1.Dusting 2.Garbage disposal 3. Dealing with door to door salesmen 4. Turning pages 5. Cleaning leaves from stairs 6. Clearing Land 7. Getting free inns 8. Key Component in Villainous Weather Machine 9. Helping Science understand blackholes 10. The reason for missing left socks 11. Giving the Weather Channel something interesting to report 12. Lawyer problems? 13. Threatening children to behave 14. Easy disposal of bad kids 15. Keeper of Narakus missing rubber duckie 16. The new holding place for Inu-Yashas Fathers grave 17. Feeling looooonely? 18. 1-800-get-rid-of-annoying-boyfriends 19. The true meaning to 'Idol Hand' 20. One man Construction 21. Save the world from being stuck by a giant meteor 22. What really happened to the Dinosaurs 23. Clearing roads 24. Destroying roads 25. Helping perverts everywhere  
  
Okay not very funny but it just hit me. 


End file.
